elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshiba (elevator)
Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation (also known as TELC, Japanese: 東芝エレベータ株式会社 Tōshiba erebēta kabushikigaisha) is subsidiary company of Toshiba Corporation (KONE Corporation also being a stakeholder as well) which manufactures elevators and escalators. History Toshiba started making elevators in February 18, 1967. In 1977, it became the first elevator manufacturer in Japan to introduce a microcomputer-controlled elevator group control system. In 1998, Toshiba began marketing Spacel, a machine room less elevator based on the Kone EcoDisc technology as a result of Kone entered the Japanese market by creating a strategic alliance with ToshibaKONE Corporation Annual Report 1998. SPACEL-UNI was the first MRL product launched in Japan.Kone - Toshiba allianceKone - 2002-2004 In 2004, Toshiba and Kone was contracted to installs ultra high speed elevators to Taipei 101 tower in Taipei, Taiwan. At the same year, the elevators were awarded by Guinness World Record as the fastest elevators in the world from 2004Guinness World Record - Fastest lift (elevator) (archived version in 2015) until 2016, when they were surpassed by Shanghai Tower's Mitsubishi elevators. Notable elevator and escalator products Elevators (current) SPACEL SPACEL is a machine room less traction elevator model based on the Kone MonoSpace elevators. It was introduced in 1998 for the Japanese domestic market as the result of a strategic alliance between Toshiba and Kone. Nowadays this model is also available for markets outside Japan, which is sold under the names SPACEL-UNI and SPACEL-III. Equipped with the much smaller gearless traction motor. ELCOSMO Compact machine room traction elevator only sold for markets outside Japan. It consist of two models; the regular ELCOSMO (8-24persons / 60-150m/min) and the ELCOSMO-III (8-26persons / 60-180m/min) NEW ELBRIGHT Gearless high speed elevator for high-rise buildings with permanent magnet (PM) synchronous motor. Ultra high speed elevators Toshiba also make ultra high speed elevators for high-rise buildings, and possibly faster than NEW ELBRIGHT. An example of their ultra high speed elevator installations is at Taipei 101 in Taiwan, which used to be the fastest elevator in the world from 2004 to 2010. Double deck elevators Examples of their double deck elevator installations can be found at Taipei 101 in Taiwan and the Kone Test Centre in Tytyri, Lohja, Finland (installed under partnership with Kone) Elevators (discontinued) CA11 & CV10 Two-speed AC traction elevator produced from 1977 to 1991. CV40 This is an AC feedback control (computerized) traction elevator produced from 1982 to 1987. DCGL DC gearless traction high-rise elevator produced from 1970 to 1990. DCGL consists of: 1st Stage, 2nd Stage, CL10, CL11, CL20, CL30, CL31 and CL40. Hydraulic elevators Toshiba also made hydraulic elevators known as Pearl Schmidt, CH10, CH11, CH20 and CH40. They were made from 1975 to 1993. Escalators Type A,B,B1,C,D,E,E1,F,F1,G,G1,H,H1,J,K,K1 These older standard type escalators were produced from 1966 to 1982. Kindmover Current standard type escalator for commercial applications sold in Japan and overseas markets. The characteristics of each model CA11 * Analogue indicator with illuminating numbers on a black background. (Early version) * The indicator inside is illuminating circles. (Late version) * Relay control. It makes a big sound when it starts. * The time required for leveling is long. (Compared with CV10 & 20) CV10 & CV20 * The indicator inside is illuminating circles. * For CV10, the leveling and running quality is usually bad. But not for CV20. * When leveling, it makes the "wooooo" sound. * Relay control. * The time required for leveling is short. CV40 * Digital Indicator. * Round button with a green illuminating number and a square halo or a small rectangle button with a green light beside it. CV60 * Digital indicator. * Black square buttons with a grey halo and a green light (red for down hall call button). DCGL/CD10 * DC Motor. * The indicator inside is illuminating rectangles. CH10/11/20/40 * When the car is accelerating and decelerating, you can't feel it is moving. Elevator fixtures Notable installations Notable distributors, subsidiaries and joint ventures Distributors Current Former *PT. Capitol Mutual Corporation (CMC) (Indonesia, 1980s?-1998) Subsidiaries *GFC Elevator Co. Ltd. (Taiwan) *MS Elevators Engineering Sdn. Bhd. (Malaysia) Joint ventures *Chevalier Lifts & Escalators (Hong Kong, China and Singapore since 2009) *Toshiba Johnson Elevators India Pvt Ltd. (India, since 2012) Trivia *''To be added'' Gallery Logos and nameplates Old_Toshiba_Logo.png|1970s Toshiba logo. 1970s Toshiba rectangular Button.jpg|1976 Toshiba logo. Toshiba rectangular touchsensitive.jpg|1980 Toshiba logo. 90s Toshiba carstation Matraman.jpg|1990s Toshiba logo. Toshiba G2.jpg|2010s Toshiba logo. Toshiba door sills logo.jpg|1980s-1990s Toshiba nameplate on landing door sill. Others DSC01456.JPG|The MS Elevators Engineering Sdn. Bhd. Building in Kuchai Lama References See also *Mashiba *Kone External links *Official website *Official website (China) *Official website (India) *MS Elevators Engineering Sdn. Bhd. *Siam Elevators & Escalators Co. Ltd. *GFC (official website) *Shiba Tech Corporation Limited *Guidance of end of parts supply (December 1, 2010) (Japanese) *Guidance of end of parts supply (June 28, 2013) (Japanese) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia